


Puppy Love

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos is still afraid of Dude in the beginning, Carlos/Male Reader, Carlos/Seme Male Reader, Descendants/Male Reader, He gets over it, M/M, Seme Male reader, There's a wolf at Auradon Prep, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: [Seme Male Reader x Carlos De Vil]Carlos was new to the whole "Prep school" thing, but he was ready to give it a shot. He was also ready to try getting over his fear of dogs when the school's bad-boy was there to help. He was ready to unravel (M/N)'s mysterious past, but he was not ready to face the wolf that is said to roam the school grounds. And he certainly wasn't ready fall in love.





	1. Carlos' First Day

The day that the kids from the Isle of the Lost arrived at Auradon Prep was going to be a big day for everyone involved. If anyone were to ask Carlos, he’d say it was of to a pretty great start. First, he’d be able to get away from his fur-crazed mother for the full school year, then the limo showed up. It was a sleek black model, fitted with leather seats, a sunroof, and an all-you-can-eat candy bar. (The chocolate made Carlos’ day, like, twenty times better.)

 

* * *

 

And then things took a turn for the worse. Jay decided he was willing to wrestle Carlos for the last chocolate bar, and then the door opened. The boys tumbled out and Jay landed heavily on Carlos, knocking the wind out of him. People were laughing at them.

 

Carlos quickly scrambled out from under Jay, doing his best to seem confident as he and the others were introduced to the student body.

 

* * *

 

Prince Ben had seemed friendly enough, and was quick to offer the quartet a tour of the campus. He showed the girls where their classes would be and dropped them off at their dorms before turning to Jay and Carlos. “How would you guys feel about a quick game of Tourney?” He grinned slyly.  
  


* * *

 

As it turned out, Tourney was exhausting. Carlos couldn’t even count the number of times he’d nearly been trampled through the course of the game. Jay was still ready to play when the first game was over so he chose to stay, while Ben showed Carlos to the head of a trail through the woods populating the edge of campus.

 

The trail itself seemed relatively normal; just a clear dirt track winding through the trees. Ben had to go attend to his princely duties, so Carlos chose to check out the trail on his own.

 

He had been wandering aimlessly down the path for nearly an hour when he heard the sound of something racing toward him from the bushes. His fight-or-flight instincts kicked in and the platinum-haired young man took off running. He sprinted down the trail, his time on the Isle had forced him to get faster so it was easy to stay ahead of his pursuer. He raced ahead, quickly navigating the twists and turns of the trail before his gaze locked onto a tree ahead of him. He put on one last boost of speed and launched himself into the tree, dragging himself up to sit on the lowest branch.

 

His pursuer burst out of the bushes and ran over to the base of the tree, jumping up and placing his front paws on the trunk of the tree as his tail wagged happily. Carlos screamed as the scruffy dog’s tongue flopped out of his mouth. The dog cocked his head curiously, ears flopping as the tan pup looked up at his intended pal. Carlos shrieked again, taking a deep breath as he prepared to call for help, “Someone! Anyone! Help me please! He’s going to kill me!”

 

* * *

 

Carlos was practically hyperventilating by the time the dog’s ears perked up and he turned to look at the other side of the clearing. The bushes rustled again and it was all Carlos could do to not scream again. _Not another dog, not another dog._ He prayed.

 

The bushes shook and rustled as a young man stepped from the undergrowth. Carlos’ chocolate-colored eyes widened as they took in the newcomer. He was tall and muscular, clad in a tight grey t-shirt that left little of his build to the imagination. He had a worn leather jacket clinging to his broad shoulders and a pair of ripped jeans covered his legs, the ends disappearing into a lightly scuffed pair of combat boots. The male’s hair was a soft shade of (h/c), styled in soft waves that fell into his gleaming (e/c) eyes.

 

“Wait!” Carlos called as the dog took note of the stranger and rose to his feet. “Don’t come any closer; that dog’s a killer!”

 

The young man scoffed, kneeling down as the dog approached him. “Hey, buddy.” He called softly, extending his hand to the canine. The dog sat before the teen, leaning forward to press his head into the boy’s outstretched palm. The (h/c) moved to scratch gently behind the dog’s ears as he looked up to the awestruck Carlos. “Dude here wouldn’t hurt a fly. He’s the campus mutt and I’ve known him since he was a puppy. He just wanted to introduce himself, isn’t that right Dude?” Dude flopped over onto his back, practically begging for a belly rub.

 

“I guess he doesn’t look very threatening….” _Especially not now that his leg is kicking like that…_ he thought contemplatively.

 

The boy smirked, “He’s not.” His eyes scanned the tree that the other boy was perched in, “You, uh, planning on coming down any time soon?” he chuckled, getting to his feet.

 

Carlos blushed, realizing how awkward it was that he was still in the tree. “You’re sure he’s not going to attack me?” he asked warily as he scooted towards the trunk.

 

“You’d be more likely to be attacked by a butterfly.” The other boy deadpanned as he lifted Dude into his arms.

 

Carlos took a deep breath before slowly climbing down from the tree. He stood in front of the other boy, eying the dog warily.

 

The (h/c) grinned slyly, “So, am I correct in assuming that it was you who was screaming earlier?” He scratched behind Dude’s ears absentmindedly before returning the pup to the ground.

 

“Heh, maybe…?” Carlos answered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. The platinum-haired young man hesitantly knelt, holding out a hand to the scruffy-furred pup. He was surprised as the dog sauntered right up to him and curled up in his lap and let out a happy sigh.

 

“Like I said, there’s no need to be afraid of Dude. The only thing to worry about is getting surprise puppy-kisses.” He joked good-naturedly, “Besides, who’d fear a puppy when there’s a wolf on campus?” He asked rhetorically as he turned to make his way back into the trees.

 

“WOLF!” Carlos squeaked. _What the hell kind of school has a fucking wolf wandering their campus?!_

 

The (h/c) glanced back over his shoulder, “Yeah, but don’t worry; he has no intention of attacking you.”

 

“How would you know?!” Carlos was freaking out.

 

The (h/c) looked back at Carlos, (e/c) eyes twinkling in the sunlight. He smirked, sauntering into the darkening woods as he replied, “Because he would've already done it.”


	2. The One Time Audrey was Helpful

Carlos was baffled; he’d have already done it? What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Did that mean the wolf had been watching him? Was it _still_ watching him? He pulled himself to his feet, lifting Dude from his lap as he stood. Carlos shook his head, attempting to clear away the overpowering thoughts. He turned and headed back up the path the way he’d come, Dude following him happily.

 

Carlos was going to have to find someone who knew.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


“Carlos, I’m not sure who you’re talking about…” Ben trailed off, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Great,” Carlos scoffed sarcastically, “I’ve been asking around all day and I still haven’t found anyone with any useful information about this guy!”

 

Carlos frustratedly ran a hand through his white-blonde hair. He had hoped approaching Ben with his questions would give him some sort of lead as to who the young man who he’d met earlier that day. Unfortunately, even Auradon Prep’s golden boy didn’t know anything, and Ben knew practically every student at this school.

 

He sighed, “Thanks anyway, I guess.”

 

Ben grinned balefully, “I’m just sorry that I wasn’t more help.”

 

The doors to Ben’s office burst open and Audrey burst into the room. She made her way over to Ben, speaking quickly as she complained about Mal. Ben gently interrupted her, “Um, Audrey, I was in the middle of helping Carlos. He’s trying to find someone…” the prince trailed off.

 

Audrey rolled her eyes, “Ben, if I help him find whoever he’s looking for, will you take a break from your work,” She looked down at the paperwork on Ben’s desk disdainfully, “and spend the afternoon with your girlfriend?”

 

Ben looked at his work anxiously, before looking up at Audrey with a smile. “Sure, I guess I could take a couple hours off…”

 

Audrey swiftly turned to face Carlos, auburn hair swinging behind her. Her brown eyes locked onto the boy and he shrunk away from her domineering gaze. “So, who are you trying to find?”

 

Carlos spoke quietly, intimidated by the girl. “Uh, I met him yesterday in the forest and he was really mysterious. He had shortish (h/c) hair, and cold (e/c) eyes. He wore a leather jacket, if that helps....” Carlos awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “He, um, he never told me his name.”

 

Audrey gasped excitedly, like she’d just caught wind of some juicy gossip, “Oh my gosh! You’re talking about (M/N)!” She looked over her shoulder at Ben, who’d just groaned and slammed his head against his desk. “Ben, how didn’t you realize he was talking about (M/N)?!” The brunette turned back to Carlos, “(M/N) is basically the school’s bad boy. No one really knows much about him, and he spends most of his free time in the woods avoiding people.” She leaned toward Carlos conspiratorially, “No one even knows who his real parents are!”

 

Carlos’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “His real parents?”

 

Ben lifted his head from the desk, meeting Carlos’ eyes, “(M/N) is my adopted brother.”

 

  
 


	3. Not Now, But Later...

The next day, Carlos was sitting in his Remedial Goodness class when his eyes locked onto the form of a young man lounging in the front row. His combat boot-clad feet were kicked up onto the desk in front of him and he was leaning back in his chair, forcing it up onto its rear legs. The male had his arms crossed behind his head, (h/c) getting slightly mussed where it pressed against the leather of his jacket. His (e/c) eyes were closed lightly, clearly not caring about the lesson.

 

Carlos blinked in confusion. _(M/N) is in my class?_ Realization hit him. _This is Remedial Goodness; what the hell is (M/N), the adopted son of Queen Belle and King Adam, doing in this class?!_

 

Carlos spent the remainder of the class with his gaze constantly switching from (M/N) to the clock. He was counting down the milliseconds until the bell rang, hoping he’d be able to catch (M/N) before he disappeared again.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


When the bell rang, Carlos shot up from his seat and slipped through the crowd of students rushing from the room and towards the lounging male. His sneakers squeaked slightly against the tile floor of the classroom and one of (M/N)’s (e/c) cracked open at the noise. Upon seeing Carlos, (M/N) closed his eye once again, seemingly ignoring his presence.

 

“Hi.” The (e/c) eye slitted open once again, “Um, I’m not sure if you remember but-”

 

“I remember you.” (M/N) smirked slightly, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “ You’re the one who’s afraid of dogs.” He opened his other eye and turned his head to face Carlos dismissively. “I saved you from Dude licking you to death.” He grinned tauntingly, before pausing. His smile dropped. “What do you want?”

 

Carlos looked away sheepishly, “You said something the other day and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what you meant.”

 

“Yeah?” (M/N) asked uncaringly.

 

“Yeah,” Carlos confirmed. He took a deep breath, eyes trained on (M/N)’s face. “I want to know about the wolf.”

 

(M/N) sat up so quickly that Carlos almost thought he’d been shocked. The front legs of the male’s chair slammed against the tile sharply; the sound echoing loudly through the now-empty room. He quickly turned to look at Carlos. “What did you just say?” He hissed.

 

“I s-said I want to know about the w-wolf.” Carlos stammered.

 

(M/N)’s eyes narrowed accusingly, “Why?” He asked.

 

Carlos cocked his head slightly, “I-” he paused. “I guess because I’m curious? I want to know how a wolf came to live on a school campus. I want to know its story.” Carlos sighed slightly, leaning closer to his (h/c) companion, “I’ve been told to fear dogs for as long as I can remember, then I met Dude and that expectation was flipped on its head.” He shrugged, “Wolves are viewed as monsters by a lot of people, both here in Auradon and back on the Isle. I want to know if that view is as wrong as my first impression of Dude was.”

 

(M/N) leaned back in his chair, eyes scanning over Carlos, seemingly judging his honesty. He sighed, rigid shoulders slumping slightly as he resigned himself. “Fine.” Carlos perked up excitedly. “I’ll tell you, but not here. Meet me in the courtyard after curfew and I’ll tell you about the wolf.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...But why would (M/N) be in Remedial Goodness? I'll leave you guys to ponder that.
> 
> -UndercoverAvenger


	4. The Tale of the Wolves

Night had fallen by the time Carlos was able to slip from his dorm room and slink his way out of the building. It was nearly half an hour when he made his way out of the building and into the courtyard. Carlos knew he was being paranoid; constantly checking over his shoulder and eyes jumping around his surroundings warily.

 

When a hand clamped onto his shoulder, Carlos jumped and let out a girly shriek, quickly pivoting and grabbing the wrist of his attacker. The platinum-haired boy let out a sigh of relief when he saw the smirking face of the young man who he had been waiting for.

 

(M/N) released his hold on the shorter boy’s shoulder, lowering the arm with Carlos’ grasp on his wrist never wavering. He cocked his head, (h/c) bangs falling to obscure one of his glimmering eyes as he took a step backwards, tugging Carlos with him toward the woods at the edge of campus.

  


* * *

  


(M/N) lead Carlos to a clearing, edged in on all sides by towering pine trees, the branches creating a framework canopy over the boys’ heads. The (h/c) gently tugged his hand from Carlos’ grip, easily making his way across the clearing to take a seat on a fallen log. He pulled one leg up beside him and folded his arms atop his bent knee. He rested his chin on his arms and looked at his companion contemplatively. Carlos sat anxiously on a rock protruding from the ground, leaning toward (M/N), anxious to finally have answers to the questions that’d been plaguing him since his first conversation with the adopted prince.

 

Gleaming (e/c) eyes met chocolate brown ones as (M/N) began to speak. “Auradon was once home to a number of wolves, the forests riddled with them.” Carlos looked around, eyes scanning the darkness seeping from between the trees, as if he were expecting to see eyes looking back at him. “Then the first citizens of Auradon began to settle here, tearing down trees and building their civilization.” (M/N) laughed humorlessly, “It was nothing that wasn’t to be expected; it’s what people do, after all.” His voice darkened as he was lost in telling the story. “But the wolves, stricken at the loss of their homes were beginning to starve. Growing desperate, the wolves began raiding the town in search of food. People were terrified by the threat that the wolves presented and began sending hunting parties after them. Wolves were slaughtered by the dozens, until only a few remained.” (M/N) let out a sigh, “One of the wolves was different from the others. While most of the remaining wolves were content to merely stay away from people in order to survive, he was determined to make a stand. He stalked after people, snarling in their wake, terrorizing their livestock, stealing food. This wolf attacked people, claiming it was his duty to get revenge for those who’d been killed.” Shadows seemed to dance at the edge of Carlos’ vision but all he could see in that moment was (M/N). He was locked in the story now, unable to break free from the trance that the (h/c)’s words had put him in. “This wolf became known as the big bad wolf. He was infamous throughout the town for his night-colored pelt and too-smart golden eyes. No matter what traps were laid, he avoided them. No matter how many hunters pursued him, he always managed to evade them.” (M/N) stood, making his way to the rock that Carlos was seated on, before crouching in front of him. “No one was ever able to understand how he was able to escape so many times,” he chuckled, “At least, no one before me…” (M/N) trailed off, looking up at Carlos slyly. “Do you want to know how he did it?”

 

Carlos nodded, enraptured with the tale and frozen in (M/N)’s cool (e/c) gaze.

 

(M/N) grinned, teeth flashing in the dim light, “He got away by hiding in plain sight.” (M/N) chucked at Carlos’ baffled stare, “You see, according to the research that I’ve done, these were not normal wolves, Carlos. Once upon a time, a wolf was cursed, doomed to spend his days locked in a torrid battle between his morals and his animalistic nature. He spent part of his days the way he’d always done, but the rest he was trapped in the body of a human with only a crescent moon shaped mark on his shoulder to remind him of his true nature.”

 

The blond’s eyes widened in shock. _Is he saying what I think he’s saying? That the wolves that lived here were-_

 

(M/N) nodded, “Yes, he was a werewolf. The very first.”

 

Carlos’ brows furrowed as he looked down at (M/N) from his perch on the rock. “Wait, if he was the ancestor of the wolves who lived here, were they also-?”

 

“Werewolves?” (M/N) shook his head. “No, many of them were simply abnormally intelligent wolves. Genetically, it didn’t affect females, something to do with their more complex anatomy, I think. And the curse was-” (M/N) paused thoughtfully, “ _selective_ about who it was passed onto. It chose the strongest of the wolf’s descendants. The Alpha males of the original wolf’s lineage were the only ones to be affected, each marked with the same crescent shaped birthmark.” (M/N) smirked as he continued, “The ‘big bad wolf’ was one such descendant. He escaped capture all those years because whenever the hunters were after him, he would just shift forms! They were looking for a wolf not a man, so why would they bother with him?” (M/N) sighed, “Eventually though, someone saw. They saw him shift one day and he was brought down. In their terror, the hunters exterminated every last wolf in the forests of Auradon.”

 

“But-” (M/N) raised a brow at Carlos’ interjection. “But you said I had already met a wolf that lives on campus?”

 

(M/N) leaned upwards, resting his hands on Carlos’ knees as he crept closer to the boy’s face. “Care to know something that no one wants us to know?” Carlos’ breath caught in his throat, “They didn’t kill all of the wolves; they missed one. By my calculations, last wolf will be turning seventeen this year.”

 

“But then-?” Carlos couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.

 

"Yes." (M/N) smirked, "Someone at this school is the son of the most infamous werewolf of all time."


	5. Deal

1:11.

 

 _Come on, come on, come on._ Carlos stared impatiently at the clock, waiting for the class to end. _Come on, just four more minutes._

 

After the night that (M/N) had told him about the wolves, Carlos had spent the next several days in a stupor; he couldn’t stop thinking about what (M/N) had revealed to him. _One of the students at this school is lying about who they are._ _Someone here is the child of a villain and no one knows._

 

He’d laid awake at night pondering the identity of the traitor, lost focus in class as he contemplated their motives, and he’d been tackled countless times in tourney as he wondered if it was one of his own teammates that were hiding their true nature.

 

Enough was enough. Carlos had made up his mind; he _had_ to talk to (M/N).

 

Carlos glanced at the clock once more.

 

1:12.

 

The blond mentally groaned and dropped his head against his desk.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After what felt like an hour, Remedial Goodness finally ended and Carlos was presented with his opportunity to speak with (M/N) privately. He quickly got to his feet and made his way to the (h/c)’s desk.

 

The taller of the two boys looked up as Carlos approached. He was dressed in a charcoal-colored long sleeve shirt that hugged his torso and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair fell lightly in front of his eyes. A grin tugged at the corner of his lips as the petite blond came to a stop before him.

 

The (h/c) stood from his chair, kicking it toward Carlos with one foot as he perched himself on the edge of his desk. He gestured for Carlos to take a seat as he spoke, “I figured you wanted to talk; you were watching me during class.” He chuckled, “Well, when you weren’t glaring at the clock anyway.”

 

Carlos sat on the chair, looking up at (M/N) cautiously. “Yeah. It’s about what you told me the other night…” he trailed off.

 

(M/N) nodded, eyes locking onto Fairy Godmother, who’d been lingering near the door, curious as to why two of her students had yet to leave the classroom. (M/N) raised an eyebrow at her, clearly demanding that she leave. She yielded, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her. They were alone.

 

(M/N) turned back to Carlos. “I suspected that you would have questions.” The (h/c)-haired male grinned, “Frankly, I’m surprised that it took you this long to bring it up.”

 

Carlos looked away, “I had to decide what I wanted to ask…” he murmured quietly.

 

“And?” (M/N) asked, running a hand through his hair impatiently. “Have you decided what you want to know?”

 

“Yes.” Carlos stated. “I want to know who the wolf is.” (M/N)’s eyebrows raised. “You told me that they were male,” at (M/N)’s questioning gaze, Carlos explained his thinking. “You said that there was a wolf on campus, but there’s never been any record of a female wolf according to the story you told, so the werewolf at Auradon must be male.”

 

(M/N) nodded approvingly, “Nice detective work, Mr. DeVil. You’re right; the wolf here at Auradon is a guy.”

 

“I don’t really know anything else about him though…” Carlos paused, straightening up in his seat, “Wait a second, the way you said that-” Carlos locked eyes with (M/N), “Do you know who the wolf is?” He asked incredulously.

 

(M/N) froze, shoulders tensing as he held eye contact with the shorter blond. His brows furrowed contemplatively, then he relaxed. “Yes.” He passed a hand through his hair casually, “Yes, I do know who he is.” He took in Carlos’ eager expression and smirked mischievously, “But I’m not going to tell you.”

 

Carlos’ face fell, “What? But-”

 

(M/N) held up a hand, stopping Carlos from speaking. “I am, however, willing to make you a deal.” (M/N) leaned towards Carlos, (h/c) hair partially obscuring his eyes, “If you can correctly guess who he is by the next full moon, I’ll tell you everything I know about him and his story, I’ll also set up a meeting with him for you.” Carlos was ready to make the deal until (M/N) continued, “But if you can’t, then you’ll be meeting him on your own that night. During the full moon.”

 

“What?!” Carlos panicked, “But you said they can’t control themselves on a full moon!”

 

“This is the only way that I will tell you who he is.” (M/N) smirked, holding out his right hand, “So, do we have a deal?”

  
 _I’m so going to regret this,_ Carlos thought as he shook (M/N)’s hand. “Deal.”


	6. Carlos The Detective

In the week after he made the deal with (M/N), Carlos spent every spare moment attempting to deduce who the wolf really was. Whenever he wasn’t in class or attempting to help the rest of the VK’s with their parents’ plot, he was dedicated to finding the wolf. With only twelve days until the full moon, Carlos couldn’t afford to waste time.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Carlos spend the full day after he made the deal in the Records Hall, calculating the ages of every male student at Auradon Prep, driven by the memory of (M/N) saying that the wolf would be turning seventeen this year. Using this information, Carlos was able to narrow his list of suspects to only the boys in his year, leaving him with twenty-eight suspects (He’d excluded himself and Jay, since they were from the Isle and the wolf would’ve been from Auradon). He allowed himself to eliminate those that closely resembled their parents, and those that displayed powers inherited by their parents. His suspect list dropped to nineteen.

  
  


* * *

 

  
The next day, Carlos spent the afternoon tailing the tourney team, watching to see whether any of the boys displayed any abnormal strength or animalistic tendencies (This proved relatively inconclusive; boys playing sports were basically animals anyway). He was able to eliminate a couple of the boys, allowing him to lower his suspects to twelve.

  
  


* * *

  
  


With only one week left until the full moon, Carlos elected to talk to Fairy Godmother, having heard rumors that she had been present for many of the royal students’ births because she was so close to their parents. It was a rather strange rumor, but if it allowed him to cross a couple names off of his list, Carlos didn’t mind. After talking to the perky headmistress, he was able to eliminate four more suspects, leaving him with eight.

  
  


* * *

 

  
As Remedial Goodness ended for the day, Carlos remained in his seat staring down at a piece of paper spread across the desk in front of him. Written on the paper was his ever-shortening list of suspects.

 

He jumped slightly when a pair of boots thudded onto the desk in front of him. His eyes darted up to meet the cool (e/c) eyes of the intruder. He relaxed slightly as he realized that it was only (M/N). The second prince of Auradon was lounging back on the desk in front of him with his feet tossed carelessly up on Carlos’ desk. “How’s the wolf hunt going?” He asked easily.

 

“Fine,” Carlos retorted.

 

“Yeah?” (M/N) grinned, “Got and answer for me yet?”

 

Carlos narrowed his eyes at (M/N)’s teasing, “Not yet. But I’m getting close.”

 

(M/N) raised an eyebrow smugly, “How close? You’ve only got four days left until your time’s up,” He asked.

 

“I’ve got a list of suspects.” Carlos stated, “I’ve narrowed it down to eight people.”

 

(M/N)’s eyes widened, “Really? Only eight? You’re much smarter than I gave you credit for, sweetheart.”

 

“Yes, eight. I’ve got it narrowed down to-” Carlos paused, “Wait, sweetheart?”

 

(M/N) lifted a brow, “Would you prefer that I didn’t call you that?”

 

Carlos’ brows furrowed, “It’s- fine, I guess.” He shrugged it off, “Was that all you came over to ask? How the search was going?”

 

“No, there was something else.” He stood up, leaning across Carlos’ desk. His dark (e/c) eyes boring into Carlos’ brown ones. “You’re the first person that I’ve met who’s been interested in the wolf thing, and you’re just generally the sweetest thing.” The corner of his lip twitched upwards, “I guess what I’m trying to ask is, uh,” He chuckled awkwardly, “Carlos, will you go out with me tomorrow night?” Carlos froze, eyes widening in surprise. He remained silent, struggling to speak. (M/N) sighed, pushing away from the desk, “I knew this was a bad idea.” He glanced back at Carlos, “Look, just forget I said anything. I’m just going to go; I’ll see you later.” He made to go, but Carlos grabbed hold of his sleeve.

 

“I-” He sucked in a breath, “Yeah.”

 

(M/N) smiled gently, “Yeah?”

 

Carlos nodded, “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

 

(M/N)’s smile widened, “Okay then. I’ll, um, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at about seven?”

 

“Okay.” Carlos grinned back.

 

(M/N) grinned, turning to leave the classroom. “I’ll see you then.”

 

Carlos turned back to his list, a wide smile crossing his face. He made to work on his suspect list but he couldn’t focus; too excited for tomorrow evening.

 


	7. The Date

A/N: This is the lake/patio/clearing thing that gets described. Here's a link to (M/N)'s tattoo, if you want to see the image I was using as inspiration: http://www.menstattooideas.net/tattooimages/2015/12/tree-tattoos-39.jpg  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

 

When Carlos heard the knock on the door to his dorm room the next night, he could’ve sworn that his heart stopped. He could feel Jay’s eyes boring into him as he got up and made his way toward the exit. He sighed, knowing that he’d be coming back to an interrogation when he returned.

 

He paused in front of the door, suddenly doubting his choice of outfit and the way he’d styled his hair. Carlos shook it off, reaffirming to himself that the black t-shirt with white paint splatters and red leather jacket were fine; they were perfectly adequate date attire. Plus, it’s not like his unruly curls would’ve let him do much besides add a little product.

 

He forced himself to open the door, eyes widening as they locked onto his date.

  
  


* * *

  
  


You’d elected to wear a pair of dark-wash jeans and a dark blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to your elbows. You had debated throwing on a tie, but decided that adding one would probably be a little over the top. You had a dark leather satchel slung over one shoulder with some supplies for a few activities that you’d planned for later during the date.

 

You allowed your lips to twitch up into a slight grin when Carlos opened the door, “Wow,” you started, “I figured you’d look good, but I’m actually kind of speechless.” You joked, grin widening as he flushed slightly, stepping out of the dorm and closing the door behind him. The two of you began walking, making your way out of the dorm building before you paused, “I hope you don’t mind some walking? I’ve got something planned for us, but it’s a fair way away.”

 

Carlos’ brows furrowed curiously, “Okay, I guess?” he gestured back to the direction that you’d been walking, “Lead the way.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Carlos had been following (M/N) through the woods for nearly fifteen minutes when the tall (h/c) male froze in his tracks, turning to the blond as he pulled a strip of cloth from his bag. “We’re almost there, I promise, but I need you to put this on.”

 

Carlos’ eyes narrowed, “Don’t tell me; it’s a surprise?” Carlos asked sarcastically as he took the blindfold from (M/N)’s outstretched hand. The taller teen shrugged, eyes twinkling in the light of the setting sun.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Okay,” (M/N)’s voice echoed in Carlos’ ears from behind as the (h/c) gently stopped Carlos from walking any further. “I’m going to take off the blindfold now.” The teen’s fingers easily unravelled the haphazard knot keeping the fabric over the blond’s eyes. The blindfold dropped and Carlos was speechless.

 

Before the boys was a massive lake with a small stream trickling into it on one side. On the bank closest to the pair was a small tile patio that extended over the water with a tall marble overhang above it. Placed on the deck was a blanket with a picnic basket beside it. Littering the clearing and tile surface were dozens of tiny flickering candles in colored jars, casting pools of glowing light over the peaceful clearing and glimmering waters.

 

(M/N) chuckled beside him, “Ben can have a good idea once in a while,” he gestured to the clearing, “I mean, the Enchanted Lake is cool and all, but I don’t think he pushed it far enough when he brought his dates here.” He gestured to the candles, “Those were all me.” He paused, eyebrows furrowing as he took in the expression on the blond’s face. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “It’s too much, isn’t it?”

 

Carlos grinned, moving to sit down on the blanket, “Not at all. It’s- it’s perfect.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


As he was coming to expect from Auradon food, the food that (M/N) had brought for the picnic under the setting sun and emerging stars was delicious. There were several different entrees to sample, followed by an astounding array of candy and pastries for dessert. The company wasn’t bad either; (M/N) was really funny, in a cynical sort of way. He opened up about himself a little, sharing stories of his childhood and the pranks that he pulled on his adoptive brother. Carlos had lost track of time, focussed more on the time that he was spending with the rebellious (h/c) than the fact that curfew had long passed.

 

Then as the moon met its peak, (M/N) stood turning away from Carlos and tugging his shirt up over his head and revealing the muscled plain of his back. Carlos’ eyes widened as the (h/c) fumbled with his belt. “W-what’re you doing?!” He exclaimed, looking away as the teen’s pants hit the tile.

 

(M/N)’s reply was to toss his satchel at the unsuspecting teen, laughing as the blond jumped. “C’mon, we’re going night-swimming.” Carlos glanced up, sighing as he realized that (M/N) had been wearing a pair of swimming shorts under his clothes. “There’s a change of clothes in there for you.” He nodded towards the bag, “I’ll turn around so you have some privacy.” As he turned, Carlos’ eyes briefly met the labyrinth of darkly-colored ink covering most of the (h/c)’s right shoulder. He could just make out the tangle of trees and the lighter form of the moon and stars littering the upper portion of the male’s torso. He shook it off, changing quickly before approaching the (h/c).

 

“I, um, I don’t know how to swim.” Carlos said quietly, looking out over the crystalline water. He could feel the (h/c)’s gaze on him, and tensed slightly under the cool (e/c) eyes.

 

“If you’re comfortable with it,” The (h/c) started quietly, “I could teach you?”  
  


Carlos grinned, chocolate eyes meeting (e/c), “I’d like to try.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The water was much warmer than Carlos expected and (M/N) was a much more patient teacher than he would’ve assumed. The (h/c) had gently lead Carlos into the water, holding his hands and guiding him from the shallows near the bank into waist-deep water. He didn’t snap when Carlos accidentally forced him under the water in his attempts to stay afloat, he just resurfaced and held onto the blond as his flailings calmed. He patiently repeated the strokes when the blond forgot the motions, guiding Carlos’ limbs into recreating the movements and smiling brightly when the shorter teen finally managed to swim a few meters without his help.

 

As the time passed, Carlos was finding that he rather enjoyed swimming (even if he wasn’t exceptionally good at it yet) and he really enjoyed the look on (M/N)’s face when he managed to doggy-paddle his way across the lake to the (h/c). The glow of the candles in their crystal jars leaving gleaming trails of colored light through the otherwise pristine water.

 

Eventually, Carlos heaved himself up out of the water and onto the tile overhang. He laid out, watching as (M/N) peered down into the water under him, seemingly looking for something in the lakebed a few yards below him. The (h/c) shot him a grin before turning back to the water and diving under.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few moments passed before the water exploded upwards, a drenched (h/c) sucking in a deep breath as soon as his head broke the surface of the water. He swam over to the patio and heaved himself up out of the water beside Carlos. He shook his head fiercely to rid himself of the water clinging to his hair before presenting his treasure to the freckled blond.

 

Clenched in (M/N)’s fist was a large crystal the size of an apple, perfectly formed and unmarred by any scratches or smudges. He held it out to Carlos, explaining as Carlos gently took the stone, “You make a wish and then throw it back in the lake. The magic in the water is said to make your request come true.”

 

Carlos turned the stone over in his hands gently, contemplating what he’d ask for. His eyes travelled to his companion where he sat looking out over the water, and locked onto the twisting designs etched into the (h/c)’s shoulder. _I wish that (M/N) will be truthful with his response to my question._ He gently tossed the stone back into the water as he made his way to sit beside the (h/c), letting his legs hang down over the edge of the terrace.

 

“So, what did you wish for?” (M/N)’s voice was quiet, not daring to break the tranquil atmosphere that had taken over the clearing.

 

“I wished to know more about you.” Carlos began unsurely, “I’d like to know about the tattoo on your shoulder, if that’s okay?”

 

(M/N) nodded, “Yeah, that’s-” He sighed, “That’s fine.” He turned slightly, so Carlos could get a good look at the ink twining its way up his back. His eyes lingered on the sharp twists and turns of the tree’s branches and the detail put into the light cast by the moon. “Ever since I could remember, I’ve been interested in what happened to the wolves of Auradon. I spent every moment I could spare researching them; learning what I could about a dead race.” His breathing was shaky as he spoke and Carlos watched the way the male’s heaving chest made the branches of the tattooed tree seem to dance in a nonexistent wind. “While Ben learned how to be King, I learned about the battle between the wolves and the people settling here that lead to the death of my parents.” He sighed, turning back to look out over the water, “They were involved in that twisted cycle of revenge and rage and it cost them their lives. Belle and Adam found me as an infant and decided to take me in, with Belle falling pregnant with Ben later that year.” Carlos couldn’t bring himself to look away as a tiny glistening tear slipped down the cold (h/c)’s face, “I had the tattoo done when I was eleven to cover a ‘battle-scar’ from my childhood and as a way to remember my parents and the war that they were fighting.”

 

Carlos scooted closer to (M/N) and wrapped his arms around the (h/c), “I won’t say ‘I’m sorry’ because I know that won’t help, but I will say that I’m here for you.”

 

His dark eyes met (M/N)’s tear-filled (e/c) ones and he couldn’t bring himself to pull away when (M/N) leaned forward and pressed his lips against Carlos’.

 

 

 


	8. Tomorrow

As the number of days until his deadline dwindled, Carlos found it more and more difficult to focus on figuring out who the wolf really was. He’d managed to cross off a few more people from his list of suspects, but now that he had it narrowed down to four, he realized that none of the boys really felt right.

 

He was sitting at his desk, staring determinedly down at his list of names, when (M/N) dropped into the seat next to him. The (h/c) gently swung an arm over Carlos’ shoulders and gave him an affectionate squeeze, before peering down at the shorter boy’s list. “Really?” He asked quietly, “You’ve got Chad Charming on your suspect list?” He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

 

Carlos shrugged, “He’s as likely a suspect as anyone.” He glanced over at (M/N), “You know, there’s actually very little record of his early childhood, and no one can either confirm or disprove the tattoo thing.”

 

(M/N) rolled his eyes, leaning his head against Carlos’, “I can disprove it. He and Ben have been friends for pretty much their entire lives; the three of us even used to go swimming at the lake all the time. That boy’s too damn obsessed with his appearance to even consider having a tattoo.”

 

“Okay then,” Carlos mussed, crossing out the blond’s name, “Any ideas about these last three then?”

 

(M/N) looked down at the list ponderingly, “Well, I can’t say I know much about any of them…” He smirked teasingly, “But I can say that none of them are the werewolf.”

 

Carlos turned to look at his new boyfriend, “What?! But I considered every angle; these are the only ones that make sense!”

 

(M/N) shrugged, getting to his feet, “I don’t know what to tell you, sweetheart. All I can say is that none of them are right.” He pressed a quick kiss to Carlos’ temple before he turned to leave, chuckling as Carlos let out a frustrated groan. “Oh,” He said, pausing before the open doorway, “I guess I can also say that you’d better hurry up; tomorrow is your last day, after all.” He left, leaving the shorter male alone with his thoughts.

  
 _He’s right,_ Carlos thought. _Tomorrow is the full moon. If I don’t figure this out, and fast, I’ll be some overgrown dog’s chew toy._


	9. A Deal's a Deal

Time seemed to both race away and tick past as slowly as molasses during Carlos’ last twenty-four hours. He spent every spare second pouring over his list, checking and double-checking the names in an attempt to find some connection that he’d missed the first time around.

 

Time and time again, he ended up even more lost than when he started.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


When (M/N) approached him after Remedial Goodness, Carlos knew he was out of time. He sighed as the (h/c) dropped onto the desk in front of him, a knowing smirk clearly present over his lips. The platinum-blond sighed, looking up at his significant other, “I guess my time’s up, huh?” He asked quietly, a disappointed grin causing one side of his mouth to quirk upwards.

 

(M/N) nodded sullenly, “I’m afraid so, lovely.” He leaned forwards, leather jacket pulling taught as he crossed his arms. “Any guesses as to who our big bad wolf is?”

 

Carlos avoided eye contact, instead choosing to glare down at his desk. “No.” He paused, “I’ve looked at that list from every possible perspective, but none of those guys worked with what you’ve told me about the wolf.”

 

(M/N) nodded knowingly, “I understand completely; I went through a similar struggle when I was trying to figure out his identity.” He straightened up, uncrossing his arms as he looked Carlos straight in the eye, “Nevertheless, a deal’s a deal; tonight you meet the wolf.”

 

Carlos’ eyes widened, “Wait, you’re serious about that?! But he could kill me!”

 

(M/N) shrugged, “Anyone could do that.” He stretched slightly, glancing at his phone to check the time, “Be at the clearing where we first met, tonight at midnight. The wolf will meet you there.” With that, the tall (h/c) left the room, leaving Carlos to his thoughts. The freckled boy shuddered as the image of gleaming fangs flashed through his mind.

  
 _A deal’s a deal_ , he thought wearily.


	10. The Clearing

That night, when Carlos left his dorm to meet up with (M/N), he almost felt like he was back on the Isle. His gaze was constantly shifting, the feeling of eyes on him making his skin crawl. He was paranoid, certainly, but when he saw the taller male he let out a sigh of relief. Something about the (h/c) made him feel safer, even as he was lead into the thick woods surrounding the school.

 

(M/N) guided Carlos through the woods, winding easily around dips in the terrain and directed him over the large roots twisting through their path on their way to wherever they were headed. Finally there was a break in the trees and (M/N) came to a halt just inside the tree-line.

 

“This is where I leave you,” the (h/c) said quietly. “He’ll be here soon.” (M/N) wrapped his arms around Carlos, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “You’ll be okay, I’m sure of it, just don’t do anything that’ll make him mad.” Carlos nodded uncertainly, pressing his head tighter against (M/N)’s chest before slumping slightly and pulling away.

 

He backed away from the (h/c), making his way into the clearing where he was to meet the wolf. He watched uneasily as (M/N) left, disappearing into the darkening forest. Then he was alone.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


As the minutes passed, Carlos pressed his back against one of the trees ringing the clearing, figuring, at the very least, that he wouldn’t be surprised by the wolf appearing from behind him. He sighed, slipping down the length of the tree to sit amidst the gnarled roots. He glanced around the space for what must’ve been the hundredth time, taking in the way the trees parted to form the clearing that the young man inhabited, forming a near perfect circle, and the break in the treetops allowed the full moon to linger brilliantly over the glade, painting the emerald grass a soft silver. He eyed the dark shadows cast by the branches of the trees just beyond the ring of moonlight. 

 

His gaze shot towards the far edge of the clearing as a rustling noise emanated from the shadowy brush. The dark brambles shifted as a large mass made its way out of the shadows and Carlos’ eyes widened as they locked with a pair the color of molten silver. A massive black-furred paw slipped from the shadows, followed, in turn, by the rest of the enormous canine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	11. The Wolf

As the huge black wolf slipped from the shadows, Carlos could feel his confidence draining away. He became more and more nervous as he realized just how much larger the wolf was than him, images of the wolf snarling and lunging at him flashing through his mind. He bit his lip anxiously, worrying it between his teeth as the wolf crept closer. 

 

It stopped a few feet away from him, sitting down and watching him to see what he would do. Carlos kept his back pressed firmly against the tree, but started to relax slightly as time passed and the large wolf still didn’t behave aggressively. He cocked his head, shifting forward onto his knees and leaning slightly closer to the wolf. “You’re- um, you aren’t going to eat me, are you?”

 

The wolf huffed, shaking his head slightly. He shifted his weight slightly, but made no move to back away or get closer to the anxious teen.

 

Carlos scooted closer cautiously, hoping he wasn’t making a huge mistake, “(M/N) said you were dangerous, but you don't seem to act like it.” He said quietly, reaching out a hand slowly.

 

The large black canine growled lowly, the sound so deep it felt like Carlos’ body vibrated with the deep rumbling noise. He froze, fighting the urge to bolt. The wolf let out an amused snort, laying down with his head on his paws, “Hey!” Carlos protested, “That wasn’t nice! I actually thought you were going to attack me.” He leaned forward, resting his hand on the thick ring of soft fur around the wolf’s neck.

 

The dark-furred canine sighed, shifting to press closer into Carlos’ hand. “You’re not as bad as (M/N) would’ve had me thinking, are you?” The wolf stood, stepping closer to Carlos before laying down and setting his head on his lap. Carlos ran his fingers through the wolf’s thick fur gently, smiling as the wolf sighed contentedly, “I wish I knew who you really were.” He yawned, leaning his head back against the tree behind him, his hand slowing as he drifted off to sleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Carlos!” The boy jolted awake, eyes darting around himself quickly before locking onto the worried-looking (h/c). “Carlos, are you okay? What happened last night with the wolf?” 

 

 _Last night?_ He blinked, the sun overwhelmingly bright for a boy who'd just woken up. His brows furrowed as he tried to recollect his thoughts, “I- um, nothing? Like, yeah he showed up but he didn’t do anything?” He paused, a grin spreading across his face, “He let me touch him.”

 

(M/N) raised an eyebrow, “Carlos, are you sure nothing happened?” Carlos could tell he was hiding something; something important.

 

“(M/N), what happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

“You weren’t the only one who saw the wolf last night,” (M/N) sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously, “Someone was attacked.”

 


	12. The Woods

“Attacked?!” Carlos repeated, shock freezing him in place. “Who was- what happened?”

 

(M/N) shrugged, arms crossing over his chest uneasily. “I have no idea; I guess Chad heard us talking at some point and was talking about it to his posse. He got one of the Tourney guys to follow us out here last night and the wolf must’ve found him before he found us.” He swallowed anxiously, eyes flitting between the tree-line as though he was going to see the wolf lurking in the shadows, “I found him unconscious this morning when I was on my way back to get you, I had Ben take him to the Infirmary while I came to find you.”

 

Carlos’ brows furrowed as he processed the story, “Is he- is he okay?”

 

(M/N) shrugged, “He’ll heal; most of the actual injury came from him hitting his head. There was a pretty nasty bite wound on his arm though.” He shook his head, extending a hand and helping Carlos to his feet, “C’mon, we need to get you back to your dorm and then I need to go talk to him. I need to know what happened.” He started walking, leading Carlos easily back through the dense trees toward the castle.

 

“I can’t believe this happened,” Carlos sighed, shaking his head despondently. “Can’t you talk to him? The wolf, I mean. Don’t you know who he is?”

 

(M/N) turned his head, avoiding Carlos’ eyes miserably, “I thought I did.”

 

Carlos bit his lip, “I’m coming with you.”

 

“Excuse me?” (M/N) responded, confused by the sudden declaration.

 

“To the Infirmary. To talk to the guy who got hurt?” Carlos clarified.

 

(M/N) stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to face Carlos. “Oh _hell_ no. No way, I put you in enough danger last night by leaving you alone with him. I’m not going to endanger you more by letting you stay tangled up in this mess!”

 

Carlos cocked his head, looking up at the (h/c) defiantly, “I don’t think you have a choice.” He replied, eyes narrowing stubbornly, “ _You_ were the one who told me about him in the first place. _You_ were the one who made that stupid bet and _you_ were the one who brought me to the clearing. Now you think you have the right to tell me I don’t get to be involved anymore? No. No, you don’t get to tell me it’s too dangerous anymore; you got me involved and now I’m going to see this through.” He shook his head, pushing past his shell-shocked guide and through the last few rows of trees to get back onto the well-kept grass of the school’s courtyard.

 

(M/N) was quick to catch up to him, keeping pace with Carlos’ quick strides easily. “You’re right,” he said quietly after a long pause. “I got you into this mess and you deserve answers. It’s not okay of me to push you out of the situation just because something unexpected happened.”

 

Carlos raised an eyebrow, “So you’re not going to try and stop me?”

 

(M/N) shook his head, “No. I might hold back a bit of information to keep his identity hidden, but I won’t try to stop you.” He chuckled softly, “I mean, your stubbornness was what caught my eye to begin with, I know enough now to realize you’d just start investigating behind my back.”

 

Carlos grinned, “I’m glad you understand.” He lifted his gaze, eyes locking on the sprawling building in front of them, taking in the high stone walls and wide windows with the curtains pulled, the white material blocking out the watery, early-morning light.

 

(M/N) stepped forward, holding open the door for Carlos, “After you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


End file.
